This Is
by setphaserstolimp
Summary: My version of Jak 2, with new characters and an interesting twist...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, dudes, c'est moi! your friendly neighborhood psychotic potatoe!**

Jen: you should really reconsider that name...

PP:...why?

Jen: just think for a minute, it'll come to you...

PP:...I still don't get it...

Jen: why must I be stuck with such a moron?

PP: Because you love me? Now do the disclaimer!

Jen:*sigh* Psychotic Potatoes does not own Jak and Daxter, Naughty Dog does. If she did the game would be exactly like this and she wouldn't be writing it here.

PP: Thank you.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let me go, asshole!"

Jak looked up at the yell. _Looks like Erol's found some new play-things _he thought bitterly, only to be thoroughly surprised when two girls were thrown into his cell. The taller of the two immediately jumped up and viciously attacked the door while yelling all manor of obscenities at Erol's turned back. The shorter one stood calmly by and waited as her friend screamed her head off.

"You better pray that I never get out of here!" she screamed at him. Erol responded by flipping her the bird (which only caused her to yell louder). "Aargh! I am going to fuckin' murder you! I'm gonna rip out your fuckin' eyes and tear off your slimy hands! I am going to drain every _ounce_ of blood from your fuckin body! I'm gonna take your fuckin' balls and- " Jak stopped listening at the last one and turned away with a shudder. Asshole or not, no one, not even Erol, deserved that…well maybe Erol did deserve it, he must've done _something_ to warrant these threats.

"Erol groped her," the short one spoke, as if reading Jak's thoughts.

"Ah."

"My name is Elle, by the way" she said.

"Jak," he returned. "Who's she?"

"Cynder, but she prefers Sin." Elle answered.

"You, Blondie!" Sin yelled from the door. Jak twitched at the nickname.

"Yes?" he growled.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

Jak gave her a look that obviousely said 'how the hell should I know?' but answered anyway. "Beats me."

"Fuck it, I want out!" she yelled, rattling the bars on the door.

"Good luck" Jak said, lying back on his bed. "I've been trying for months."

"FUCK!" she swore loudly.

"Calm down, Sin," Elle said, now leaning against the wall. Sin copied her movement, after giving the door one last good kick, and leaned against the wall opposite Jak's bed. Jak took this opportunity to examine his new cell mates.

Elle was almost a foot shorter than Sin. She had tanned skin, long raven hair, and deep red eyes that shone with calm intensity. She had a look that made one want to listen attentively to everything she said.

Sin, on the other hand, was almost six feet tall (5'9" to be exact). She had pale skin, deep red hair, and bright emerald eyes that held a wild defiance; the same found in the eyes of wild predators, but Jak could also identify intelligence in those deep green pools. All in all, she did not look like someone he wanted to piss off.

"Hey, blondie," Jak twitched again. "What's with the chair?" Jak turned to look where Sin was gesturing and shuddered. That chair was a thing of nightmares.

"You better hope you've got nothing to do with it," he warned.

"There's no use hoping," Erol's voice floated through the door. He had returned flanked by ten Krimson Guards. "Grab that one," he gestured to Sin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PP: That wasn't to bad, was it?

Jen: better than that naruto slash you've been writing lately.

PP: HEY!! Don't dis the slash! Now do what I said.

Jen: why can't Conscience do it?

PP: Because conscience is locked in the box right now.

Jen:...Fine. Psychotic Potatoes say please review. there, i did it. are you happy now?

PP: very. here's your cookie.

Jen: COOKIE!! wait...what kind?

PP: choclate chip.

Jen:...oh...COOKIE!!

PP: now please push the pretty button. go on, you know you want to :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, folks!**

Jen: another chapter?

PP: yup! two days, two chapters! i feel so accomplished!

Jen: you would

PP: whats that supposed to mean?

Jen: nothing.

Conscience: I'M FREE!! AHAHAHAHAHA! FREE! FREE!

PP: not! *pushes button & box lands on conscience*

Conscience: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

PP: HAHA! now do the disclaimer

Conscience: *sobs* psychotic potatoes does not own Jak and Daxter, she just owns Sin and Elle.

* * *

(11/2 years later)

"Oomph!" Elle breathed when she landed in the cell. The KG's then grabbed Jak and hauled him out. Elle and Sin watched as he was strapped to the chair.

* * *

"Heh, nothing. I was informed that these ones might be different!" Baron Praxis said. He had decided to oversee the process today.

"They are surprisingly resistant to your…experiments, Baron Praxis," replied Erol cautiously. "I fear the dark Warrior program has failed-"

"Aagh!" Praxis cut him off. "you should at least be dead with all the dark eco I've pumped into you!" He yelled, gripping Jak by the hair. "All of you!"

"Now what?" Erol asked. "The metalhead armies are pressing their attack. Without a new weapon my men cannot hold them off forever"

"Aarg! I will not be known as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" Praxis ranted. "Move forward with the final plan! And finish this, and the other two, off tonight," he turned and walked out.

"As you wish," Erol said. He then turned to Jak and said, "I'll be back for you later," before following the baron out.

Jak only groaned.

Suddenly, a pile of clothes were thrown onto the platform where the chair resided, followed by a voice.

"Ding, ding!" a transporter platform rose up to the chair carrying an orange colored rat…thing.

"Third floor," it spoke. "Body chains, roach food, torture devices!"

The rodent jumped onto Jak's chest, "Hey buddy, know any heroes 'round here?" it asked before sudden recognition shone on his face.

"Whoa! What'd they do to you?" it asked, getting no response. "Ja-ak! Its me! Daxter!" the now identified Daxter moaned, Jak could only groan again.

"Well that's a fine 'Hello'" Daxter said. "I've been crawling around this dump, risking my tail," here he grabbed said tail, "literally, trying to save you! I've been looking for you for two years!" he yelled, shaking Jak. "Say something! Just this once!"

"I'm gonna kill Praxis!" Jak yelled, only to get his mouth covered by the ottsel's hand.

"Shh, shhhh!" Daxter shushed Jak. "I gotta get you outa here," he stood on Jak's wrist to examine the binds. "If I can figure out a way to get these security locks…" he trailed off when he heard his friend's labored breathing.

"Uh, oh…" Elle breathed.

Daxter jumped of the chair, just in time to avoid being shish-kebabed on the nasty looking claws his friend was now sporting, as Jak tore off the restraints and clambered of the chair.

"Or, uh…you could do it," Daxter said cautiously while backing away from the transformed man. He cringed in fear as Jak pulled his clawed hand back to strike.

"J-Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy! It's me, your old pal, Daxter! Remember?" he whimpered, ears drooped and wide eyed.

"Shit! SNAP OUT OF IT, BLONDIE!!" Jak, who seemed not to have heard Daxter's pleas, stopped dead at Sin's bellowed words.

"Sin?...Daxter?" he mumbled, returning to normal.

"What the heck was that?!" Daxter yelled. "Sheesh! Remind me never to piss you off," he jumped onto Jak's shoulder. "C'mon tall, dark, and gruesome, we're outa here."

"Hold on," Jak said, turning towards the cell.

"Uh, Jak! The exits that way!" Daxter whined, pointing the opposite direction.

"I know. I need to do something first, though"

"What could you _possibly_ need to do here?" Dax asked, incredulously.

Jak ignored the question and continued walking. When he reached the cell he pressed to 'release' button and the door slid open.

"Thanks for rememberin' us, Blondie" Sin said sarcastically upon exiting the cell.

"Be grateful that he didn't just leave us here," said Elle, following Sin.

"Whoa!" Dax said, eyes wide. "you managed to bag yourself a couple of babes in _this_ bump?"

"They're friends, Dax," Jak said.

"Well, do these 'friends' have names?" He asked, paying close particular attention to Sin, who gave him a fairly menacing glare in response.

"My name is Elle," Elle introduced with a polite bow.

"The names Sin, got it?" Sin growled dangerously.

"By the way," Dax remembered. "I got you some new threads, put 'em on," he directed to Jak who quickly did so. Sin and Elle turned away for his privacy.

"Awright!" Sin yelled when Jak had finished. "Lets blow this popsicle stand!" she said, marching towards the exit.

Jak and Elle followed closely with amused smiles on their faces and Daxter hitched a ride on Jak's shoulder.

They found the exit easily enough, a surprisingly unguarded hole in the wall, and jumped out. But of course, Sin, being Sin, had to make one last comment.

"Kiss my ass go-ood bye!" She yelled, jumping out the building with a slap to her butt.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Elle asked.

"Yes," Sin answered simply. "Hey Rat!" she yelled, turning her attention to Daxter, who glowered at the nick-name.

"Yes?" he growled (deja vous, no?).

"Where can we get real clothes?" she asked, garing at the prison uniform she was currently wearing.

"Umm…" Daxter looked around the area. "I think there's a shop around the corner," he said.

"Alright!" Sin said and walked off, Elle and Jak not far behind.

They quickly found the shop and, with three of the six precursor orbs they found in the fortress, bought two outfits and a 'kick-ass' (quote, unquote) sword for Sin (who also nicked a few things when the shopkeeper wasn't looking).

Sin was now wearing a deep crimson tunic under a black leather jacket, dark gray pants in the same style as Jak's, black lace-up boots, and fingerless gloves. Her hair was brushed and held in a low ponytail.

Elle, however, was wearing something a bit more flattering. She was wearing a light green, long sleeved dress shirt, a black vest, black pants with green accents, and black boots. Her hair was up in a bun at the back of her head and she was now sporting some rather stylish glasses.

"Sooo…what now?" asked Sin, examining her sword.

"We should find someplace to stay for now," Dax answered.

Just as they rounded a corner they came upon an old man and a young boy. Upon seeing them, the old man felt the need to introduce himself.

"Hello strangers, my name is Kor. May I help yo-"

"You seem like a reasonably smart man," Jak cut him off by grabbing the front of his robes. "I want information. Where the hell are we?" he finished, pushing Kor away.

Kor dusted himself off and spoke again, "Well, my angry young friend, you are guests of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, ruler of 'glorious' Haven City."

"Heh, I coulda told ya that," sin mumbled to herself quiet enough that Jak missed it.

"So we were just 'guests' in the good Baron's prison," Jak said sarcastically.

"Inside a cell or inside the city, walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners," Kor said scathingly. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move along if I were you," he said when he noticed a group of Krimzon Guards marching toward them.

"By order of his eminence, the grand protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" the leader demanded while the other six guards surrounded the group, and Dax, being the idiot he is, decided to speak up.

"Er, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender OR die?!" he said, chopping his right hand into his left palm to emphasize the 'or'.

"Not in this city," spoke Kor. "Protect us from these guards and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you."

"Feh," Sin scoffed, "piece o' cake. Ready to get some well deserved revenge?" she directed to Jak.

"Oh yeah," he smirked, changing into his dark form.

Sin unsheathed her sword and called upon her own supply of dark eco.

Sin's transformation, while similar to Jak's, had a few key differences. Her hair, for one, grew much longer, nearly reaching her backside, and turned a silvery gray. Her nails didn't grow much longer, but they were noticeably sharper. Her canines grew an inch and a half, and lastly, her horns were almost a foot long.

Sin tightly gripped her sword which was immediately engulfed in a purple, flame-like aura. She slashed at the KG in front of her, severing his head from his shoulders. She then spun on her heel and gutted the two guards behind her. She looked over to Jak just in time to see him rake his claws across one guard's face before he turned to the last KG and thrust his hand into the officers chest and out through his back. She then looked back at the three she had killed only to find piles of ashes where the corpses once laid. She looked back at her sword to see the purple flames flicker out of existence as she returned to normal. "Huh, useful," she nodded.

"Hm," Jak hummed, walking over to Sin. "Four," he said, "you?"

"…three," she grumbled, and snarled when Jak snickered.

"That was cool!" Daxter exclaimed. "Do it again!"

"Stuff it, Rat!" Sin sneered at him, causing him to cower behind Jak's legs.

"Sin," Elle drawled in a strong, yet calm voice. Sin immediately calmed down.

"What you two did was very brave," Kor spoke, making Sin jump. She had forgotten he was there. "This child is important."

"This kid?" Dax asked skeptically. "Looks kinda scruffy," the kid shied away when Dax poked him.

A hellcat cruiser drew over and the KG inside warned, "This is restricted zone, move along!" he commanded, somehow completely missing the four mutilated bodies and three piles of KG sized ashes, nor the fact that both Jak and Sin were covered in blood, before flying away.

"Thank you for your help," Kor said, "but I must get this boy to safety." He and the boy then turned and started walking off, only to be caught by Daxter.

"HEY! What about us?"

"There is an underground group waging war against Baron Praxis," Kor told them. "Their leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the slums and find the dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn, he can help you," and with that, Kor and the kid disappeared around the corner.

"Well then," Sin said, clapping her hands together. "Lets go!" she said, marching off once again. "Rat!" she yelled again, "lead us!"

Daxter just sighed before directing them where to go.

* * *

PP: how was that? better than the last chapter, right?

Jen: well, its definately longer

PP: what do you think, Conscience?

Conscience: *glares* Humph!

PP: are you still sore about the box thing?

Conscience: grrrr!

PP: i only put you there because i don't need you influencing my decisions.

Jen: Uh...isn't that sorta his job?

PP: nya! *stcks tongue out*

Jen: *sigh* please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen: another day, another dime.

PP:what do you mean? I'm not getting paid for this.

Jen: but you wish you were

PP:...so? reviews are payment enough! now do the disclaimer.

Jen: psychotic potatoes cries because she doesn't own Jak and Daxter, so don't sue. besides, she doesn't have anything worth sueing for.

* * *

The four quickly found the alley. They turned the corner and ran into two people.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn," Jak said. "Kor sent us." The red-headed guy walked up to Jak (who was almost a foot shorter than the guy). "Are, uh, you…Torn?" Jak asked, obviously uncomfortable with the invasion of his personal space. The man just glared.

"Maybe he's a mute, like you used to be," Dax said when the man said nothing.

"New faces make me nervous," the man said finally.

"We want to see the Shadow," Jak shot defiantly.

"Heh, not very likely," the man said with a smirk.

"What he means," Elle cut in, "is that we would like to join the underground."

"If you clowns want to join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" everyone jumped when Sin started screaming. "NO CLOWNS!! CLOWNS EVIL!!" she hollered as she ran in circles around the group. "EVIL! EVIL! EVILEVILEVILEVILEVIL!"

"Elle! Do something! Please!" Jak yelled over Sin's screaming.

"I can't!" she yelled back, and just when they thought it would never end…

'BANG!'

…Sin ran head-first into the zoomer parked at the mouth of the alley, which caused her to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"…" no one said anything for a few minutes before Torn spoke again.

"If you idiots think you've got what it takes" he said, completely ignoring Sin's little…moment, "steal the Baron's flag from the old tower in Dead Town."

"Alright!" Sin yelled from her position on the ground, making everyone jump again. She jumped to her feet and was out of the alley in a matter of seconds.

"Three," Elle counted down, "two, one." And right as she reached one Sin's head appeared from the corner.

"Er, where's Dead Town?" she asked sheepishly. She then glared at Daxter. "RAT!" she yelled before disappearing again.

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled.

"Let's go," Jak said, following Sin, "before she gets into trouble."

Tess giggled when they were out of sight. "What do you think, Torn?"

A sigh was the only response she got.

* * *

"This place is a dump!" Sin yelled, kicking a large piece of rubble. "What to do, what to do…" she muttered.

"Well, there's the flag" Elle said. She pointed a flag waving on top of the only intact tower in the place. "You need to get up there without getting killed."

"I'll take care of the little boogers," Sin said, nodding towards the amphibians crawling around the place. "What about you, E?"

"I don't have the skills needed for this," Elle said with a shrug. "Jak, you'll need to get the flag while Sin covers you, those juice goons are vicious."

Jak nodded and took off after Sin, who was currently mutilating a couple goons. He jumped onto a broken wall and ran into two more of the froggy creatures. He was just about to charge at them when Sin dive-bombed one of them from over his head, completely squashing the poor thing, and then slashed at the other one and cutting it totally in half thus killing it instantly. She stood up and gave an animalistic war cry, effectively scarring Jak and any surrounding goons.

"Come on," he said to the girl who was now doing some sort of weird victory dance (or trying to conjure some evil spirits…it was hard to tell), and took of around another wall to come face-to-face with seven more of the annoying toads. Upon seeing them, Sin gave another war cry and began hacking away at the group, killing them all in a matter of seconds. Once they were dead Sin and Jak used a conveniently placed pile of rubble to reach the next level. They crossed the bridge connected to the tower (the bridge immediately collapsed) and started climbing the (again, conveniently placed) platforms along the side. They were about halfway up the tower when the platform they were on crumbled beneath them, they jumped to the next platform just in time to avoid a potentially nasty fall with an equally nasty landing.

"Screw this," Sin said. "I'm goin' the easy way." She then began scaling the wall in a manner similar to a spider.

Jak could only stare, mind boggled. Even after two years of constant contact with the girl she still found ways to thoroughly surprise him.

After regaining his bearings (with a little help from Daxter hitting him in the head) and made it the rest of the way up the tower to find Sin leaning against the wall with a smug smirk on her face.

"Took you long enough, Blondie," she said, to which he just glared.

"How the heck did you do that?" asked Daxter, referring to the wall scaling thing.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, pushing herself off the wall and sauntering toward the flag.

"So, do you want to do the honors, or shall I?" Jak asked from behind her.

"I ain't touchin' anything with that man's seal on it," she growled. She glared at the flag, trying desperately to get it to blow up.

Jak shrugged and yanked the flag pole out of the floor before slamming it down again in a victory pose.

Suddenly the tower started shaking and the floor fell away causing the three to fall. Jak, followed by Sin and Dax, landed on a cloth overhang that somehow acted as a trampoline and launched them onto a wire which Jak and Sin were able to grind on while Daxter landed in a not-so-pleasant position and was again launched away. Jak and Sin were both able to land firmly on the ground and Daxter landed in an undignified heap in front of Torn and Elle.

Jak and Sin both smirked at the wide-eyed look on Torn's face as he watched the tower crumble. "Yeah," he said, "I guess you guys are in."

* * *

PP:...I don't like this chapter...

Jen: why?

PP: i don't know, there's just something wrong with it.

Jen: like?

PP: i just said i don't know goddamnit! sheesh!

Jen: anyway, please review. it might help stupid potatoes figure it out.

PP: HEY! i an not stupid!


	4. Chapter 4

Jen: took you long enough...

PP: Oh, hush you.

Jen: Well, its been, what? Two months?

PP: I've been grounded from the computer! I still am! the only reason i was able to put this up is because I'm at my friends house right now. Now do the disclaimer?

Jen: Does Psychotic Potatoes own Jak and Daxter? Yea, and the tooth fairy is real and Santa Claus eat little kids.

* * *

"So, you guys got names?" Torn asked when they arrived at the hideout.

"Yes," Sin said.

"…well?"

"Well…what?" Elle suddenly felt the urge to bang her head against the nearest wall when she realized what Sin was doing.

"Your names?" Torn tried again, noticeably a bit frustrated.

"What about them?" Sin asked again. Jak, who had also seen where this was going, was trying desperately not to laugh out loud.

"I need your names!" Torn yelled. He looked about ready to rip her head off.

"Well you can't have them, they're ours." Sin said. "Go get your own!"

Right now Elle was finding the meeting between her head and the wall very inviting and Jak had to turn away to hide his sniggers.

The fight (if it could be called that) continued for another five minutes before Elle intervened to save Sin from being killed by Torn.

"I'm Elle, this idiot is Sin," Sin grinned widely, "that's Jak," Jak waved, "and Daxter," Dax jumped of Jak's shoulder and walked toward the water pipe.

"Man, I am thirsty! Being a big hero can do that, y'know," Dax said.

"Hero, right," Sin mumbled to herself with a scoff. "If you're a hero then I'm a yakkow."

Daxter glared at her and pulled the lever on the pipe, only to receive a mouthful of sewage. Sin, Elle, and Jak looked at Torn and found him smirking at the ottsel.

"Gaach! Aack!" Dax choked on the waste while Sin and Jak choked on their laughter. Elle looked at Torn in silent inquiry.

"The Baron's turned off all water to the Slums," he said, answering Elle's unasked question. "He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to beat us!" here he banged his fist into his palm. "I shouldn't be surprised, I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard."

"You were a Krimzon Guard?" Jak asked slightly surprised. "Well, that explains your…charming sense of humor."

Torn ignored him and continued speaking, "My friend in the Guard tells me that the valve to turn on the water is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station."

"Outside the city? What about the security walls?" Jak queried.

"What about the metalheads?!" Daxter cut in. "It ain't a petting zoo out there! Peeps be getting' deep-sixed!"

"What peeps?" Sin asked. "You're a rat."

"Hey!" Daxter yelled back. "At least I'm not a psycho!"

"Oi!" She glared at him. "You –"

The other three decided to ignore the bickering and continued to speak.

"Find the old drain pipe in South Town. That'll take you to the pumping station," Torn directed.

"I think now would be a good time to point out," Elle began, "that I'm not much of a fighter. I'm more…technologically inclined."

"Huh…" Torn glanced back at his map and pointed at an area in the industrial section.

"We need someone to operate at the power station while Vin is busy at the drill site. I'll position you there until further notice. Take the zoomers out back and get!"

They nodded and left.

"Oh, and," Torn spoke causing Elle to turn around. He handed her a couple of radios, "You'll probably need these." Elle took them and left.

Once she got outside she came upon another yelling match between Sin and Daxter. "What is it now?" she asked Jak who was watching on in mild amusement.

"No idea," he shrugged.

"I want the one-seater!" Sin yelled.

"No!" Daxter argued.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Sin and Dax yelled at Elle, who had been the one to interrupt them.

"We've got to go. Besides, if you both want the one-seater so bad, why don't you ride it together? Daxters small enough to fit on your shoulder, Sin," Elle suggested. Sin and Daxter looked repulsed at the notion.

"No thanks! I'll ride with Jak," Dax said as he jumped onto Jak's shoulder. Jak climbed into the three-seater and revved the engine. Elle handed him and Sin the radios before hopping into the compact two-seater and taking off.

"I'm pretty sure I remember the route to South Town," Sin said as her eyes swept the area. "That's the old New Haven Tavern," she pointed to an old, decrepit building, "I know, stupid name. Anyway, South Town should be this way," she started her zoomer and took off.

Jak and Daxter looked at each other and followed. They got there in record time; what was usually a twenty to thirty minute ride with traffic took them five minutes as they were flying in the lower hover zone going near 80 mph. Sin laughed as she just narrowly avoided a KG (though she had ended up hitting a pedestrian instead).

Sin was still laughing when they reached the pipe, both crashing their zoomers in the process. "That was AWESOME!! Lets do it again!" she exclaimed while scouring the area for another zoomer.

"Maybe later, Sin," Jak interrupted her search. "We have a mission to get over with." Sin's smile quickly faded to be replaced with a scowl. She walked into the pipe while muttering angrily to herself.

The trio exited the pipe to the pumping station and was instantly greeted with 2 metalheads. Jak was about to attack them when Sin bolted out and disposed of them in a matter of seconds. "Eager to do this, eh Sin?" Jak asked with a smirk.

"Eager to get this over with," Sin shot back.

"Then let's go," he said as he walked towards the rising platforms. Sin followed behind quickly.

* * *

"There it is," Jak pointed to the valve about twenty feet away, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sin grumbled as she rubbed her leg, "if you count being electrocuted 'okay'."

"You can wait here while me and Dax get the valve opened," Jak suggested already guessing Sin's answer.

"Oh HELL no!" she confirmed his guess. "There is no way you and the rat are getting all the credit for this!"

"Alright, then get up and come on," Jak started walking toward the valve. Sin followed ignoring the pain in her leg, it would heal soon enough.

"Ah…the valve," Dax said 'matter-o-factly' when he jumped off Jak's shoulder and approached said valve, "allow me." He grabbed the handle and twisted it…or, at least attempted to twist the valve. He was a tad bit to weak to do so, so Jak decided to 'lend a hand' by banging the pipe with his fist. This small event caused a number of things to happen; first the valve spun, then a cap on a pipe opened and sucked Dax right up. Dax was then privileged with a once in a lifetime ride through the pipe system. Jak and Sin glanced at each other for a moment before taking off to save Dax.

"Jak…help me," they heard his strangled moan in the pipe. "Jak…help. Jak…please…help!" they finally reached the end of the pipe and Jak opened it with a grunt. Daxter shot out, managed a strange sort of twist in the air, and landed on his back. Sin stood a few feet away with her shoulders shaking in silent mirth and Jak knelt down beside the fallen ottsel. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Dax raised a hand…paw…whatever and spoke, "Don't say it. Don't even chuckle! Next time, YOU turn the valve," before passing out.

Jak snorted and picked Dax up and started toward the city.

"Aw, do we have to keep him?" Sin moaned in mock despair.

"Yes, we do. Sorry," he added sarcastically.

"…oh, well," Sin sighed as they entered the city.

"Good to see you still alive," the computer voice greeted.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that damn computer," Sin grumbled while she searched for a zoomer. She found a three-seater and grabbed it (or high-jacked it; the driver was still in the seat). "I'm driving," she told Jak when he got in the passengers seat. He rolled his eyes and put Daxter in the seat between the two and Dax, who had just woken up, groaned about being forced to sit next to the 'demon spawn' which earned him a face-to-face meeting with the zoomer floor.

Sin revved the engine and took off in the direction of the hideout but changed directions with a sudden sharp turn that nearly threw Jak out of the zoomer. "Ah, where are we going?" Dax asked warily.

"I don't know," Sin said with no ounce of malice in her voice. She turned to Jak and asked, "You feel it too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Feel what? What are you talking about?" Dax asked while he peered over the dashboard trying to see where they were headed.

"It feels like something's calling us," Jak clarified when he saw that Sin had no intention of doing so.

"What?"

"We don't know! Stop asking stupid questions!" Sin yelled, finally fed up with Dax, and knocked him to the floor once more.

"Stop," Jak commanded. "Its coming from there," he pointed to a thatched roof building that looked very much out of place in the water slums. Sin stopped and parked the zoomer and jumped out. Jak followed and they both entered the building to find a very large aardvark-looking statue with glowing eyes.

"Hey, its one of those goober-eyed precursor things, what's it doing here?" Dax walked toward the statue. He jumped back quickly when the precursor started speaking.

"Greetings Great Warriors, I sense there is a dark rage burning within you and in time…it will destroy you," it said.

"This thing likes to get straight to the point, doesn't it?" Sin said perturbed.

"Only the last power of the precursors can save you," it continued. "Destroy my enemies, the ones you call the metalheads. Bring me twenty-five of their skull gems and I will teach you how to control these powers." Jak and Sin took this as their queue to leave and walked out of the room. They high-jacked another vehicle and left towards the Underground in total silence.

* * *

PP: So?

Jen: So...what?

PP: How was it?

Jen: Pretty good, for being two months late.

PP: CHURCH! JEN'S BEING MEAN TO ME!!

Church: Leave me outta this!

PP: Huff. Fine, be that way, see if I care.

Church & Jen: You do

PP: *lip trembles* WAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! *begins sobbing obnoxiously*

Church: *sigh* Please review. Please make it stop.


	5. Chapter 5

PP: Hey all! Guess who's back!

Jen: Your sanity?

PP: Oh, no. He died a long time ago.

Jen: Pity.

PP: But! Look who I got to replace him! *pulls out box, Jen looks*

Jen: Oh dear lord…

Church: *from kitchen* what is it?

Mystery guest: WHERE MY VIDEO PIGGY?!

PP: That's right, it's Gir! Here ya go! *tosses video piggy plush*

Gir: YAY! VIDEO PIGGY! I LOVE YOOOUUUUUUUUU!!!

PP: Jen, you know the drill

Jen: Nuh-uh, not this time. Make Church do it.

PP: CHURCH!! Do the disclaimer!

Church: GAH! Fine! Psychotic Potatoes owns only Sin, Elle, and the dead squirrel she's got hidden under her bed.

PP: DAMN IT, CHURCH!

Gir: SQUIRRELLY!

The trio marched tensely into the underground to find Torn leaning against the table with a satisfied smirk on his face. "The slum's water is back on," he told them and Sin flopped down on one of the beds as Torn continued, "I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's loosing lots of sleep over this 'armpit' of the city," Jak sneered. "We've done what you asked, now when do we see the Shadow?" Any ounce of respect Torn may have had for the teen instantly vanished and he scowled at Jak and growled, "When I say so, IF I say so. But before I even think about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've ID'd in the fortress," he pointed to the spot on the map. "Lots of Krimson guards, constant patrols. We know its vulnerable and the underground needs you to blow up all the ammo you find inside, Get ALL of it and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron."

Daxter jumped onto the table and pointed at the ex-KG with a scowl, "You're sending us in, tough guy, so what's with this 'WE'LL deal a body blow' stuff?"

"That's fine," Jak said, banging his fist on the table. "I want the Baron to know that its ME whose hurting him."

"And by 'me', of course, you mean 'us'," Sin said from one of the beds. "But whatever, you can handle this by yourself."

"You're not coming?" Jak inquired.

"Nope, I'm gonna stay and have myself a nice, long shower."

"…"

"What? I haven't showered in two years! I'm covered in prison filth and both KG and metalhead blood! I've forgotten what my real hair color is and I smell worse than a half decayed buffalope carcass! I need a shower."

"Okay, jeez," Jak then turned headed out with Dax following close behind. Sin turned to Torn and grinned, "Now, about that shower…"

Torn sighed and directed her to the facilities. After she disappeared he collapsed onto a bed and mumbled into the pillow, "I really need to rethink my career choices…"

Sin exited the shower an hour later and went to grab her cloths only to grimace in disgust. Her brand new clothes where soiled with blood and grime. She groaned, there was no way she would put those foul garments on her finally clean body; but there was also no way she was going outside naked. What's a girl to do?

Tess hummed to herself as she entered the girls shower room to find a very angry Sin, clad only in a towel, glaring at a pile of grimy clothes. Tess giggled when Sin growled which caused the younger girl to jump and glare at the intruder. "Need some help?" Tess asked with a smile. Sin calmed down and nodded brusquely, "These are my only clothes and they're nasty," she bemoaned, "and now I've got nothing to wear and I don't want to go around in my birthday suit."

"Well, we're probably about the same size and I have plenty of clothes for you to wear," Tess put forth. "Follow me!" She took of out of the bathroom eager to play dress-up with her new doll. Sin shuffled to the door and peaked out into the hallway which was completely empty, save for Tess who was waiting for Sin to catch up. When Sin got close enough she was shoved into Tess's room which looked like an overly large metal storage room. There were weapons every where, most of them had been taken apart while others looked like prototypes for new weapons.

"I see you like firearms…" Sin stated.

Tess giggled, "It's a hobby." She then threw open a door Sin hadn't noticed and revealed what could have been another room filled only with clothes. The young red-head whimpered in self pity when Tess started making piles of vestments on the bed.

Jak grumbled to himself as he and Dax entered the underground once more. "The 'Demolition Duo' has returned," Dax declared when they came in sight of Torn. "One BBQ'd ammo dump served up hot!"

"We saw something odd while torching that ammo dump," Jak spoke up, completely ignoring Daxter. "The Baron's guards were giving barrels full of eco to a group of metal heads.

Torn looked surprised at that, "Really? The Shadow will be very interested to here that."

Dax took this chance to speak, "You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealing grass from a sleeping yakkow."

Sin decided to speak, "That's easy for you to say, Rat," everyone jumped at her voice, none of them had noticed her entrance, "You were probably sitting on the sidelines while Jak did all the dirty work." Daxter had stopped paying attention to her voice as soon as she had made herself known, opting instead to stare at her new outfit, along with the other two.

Sin was now wearing a pale green tank top that showed her belly and dark blue pants that were tucked into her boots. She also had a blue scarf around her neck, with the tails hanging down her back, black armbands around her upper left arm, and a simple pair of black goggles on her head. Her hair was no longer long and ratty but had been cut short, with the exception of the bangs that were now framing her face.

"What?" she asked when everyone went silent.

Dax was the first to speak, "Well, well, sweetheart, aren't you lookin' HO—AAGH!"

Sin cut him off before he could finish with a smack that sent him to the floor, "Don't even THINK about it rat! And if you EVER say something like that to me again I will personally see to it that you are neutered painfully!" Dax gulped and nodded nervously.

"You two finished?" Torn cut in. "I've got a job for both of you so pay attention." Dax jumped back onto Jak's shoulder and Sin crossed her arms. "One of our 'suppliers' needs his payment delivered—two bags of eco ore. Take the zoomers parked out back and drive them to the Hip Hog saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew—he'll be there. And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you." They nodded and turned to leave when Torn spoke again;

"By the way, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to."

"You can count on us!" Dax assured.

"Are you still here?"

The two found the zoomers and hopped on; but as they took of Sin got an idea, "Hey, Blondie!" she yelled to Jak.

"What?" instead of answering, however, she hit the gas and took off, leaving Jak in her dust. Suddenly, Jak's radio went off and Sin's laugh was heard on the other end, "Ha-ha! Race ya!"

"Hey!" Dax yelled from Jak's shoulder. "You cheater!"

"Sticks and stones, Rat!" Sin replied before the line went dead.

"Heh, hold on Dax!" The ottsel barely had enough time to before the blond teen pushed the poor vehicle to its limits. He quickly caught up with the girl and soon the two were neck and neck, cutting corners and weaving around citizens and KG, and making sure not to blow up their vehicles.

"Uh-oh…"Sin mumbled as she and Jak flew around a corner and nearly crashed into a KG barricade. They just barely managed to cut through them when Torn's voice came over their radios, "The KG's are onto you! Get out of there!" Sin had to resist hitting herself, "Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious!" she yelled over the KG assault while narrowly dodging a bullet aimed for her head. "HEY! That coulda' killed me ass hole!" she screamed at the KG officer as she ran him down.

"Sin!" Jak shouted, "Quit playing around!"

Torn's voiced echoed through the radio once more, "That was an order! Get your asses out of there!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who said, and I quote, 'Don't let the Baron's patrols stop you'?" Sin challenged. "You're being very contradictory today."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get killed," and with that the ex-KG hung up.

"IF we get killed," Jak corrected. Sin snorted, "Fat chance, I'm not goin' down that easy!"

Jak dodged another volley of bullets and yelled over to Sin, "Now, correct me if I'M wrong, but weren't we in the middle of a race?"

"Heh! See ya at the finish line!" She answered back before shooting away and rounding the corner into south town and knocking down a number of KGs in the process. Jak grinned and took of after her and soon the two were neck and neck again. Sin got another idea and smirked at Jak. He frowned in confusion and apprehension; he knew that smirk all to well, it was the same smirk she would get when she was about to do something reckless, and usually stupid, to get them out of eco treatments. The last time she got that smirk Erol was unable to walk straight for almost a week; granted, she did get shocked into unconsciousness, but she had achieved a temporary victory as they had no treatments for the week that Erol was…'nursing his wounds', so to speak.

"Sin…" he muttered warily, the KG had long given up the chase by now, "What are you doing?" he got his answer in her taking the cargo off the zoomer and tying it around her waist. She tested the knot to make sure the shipment was secure before pulling herself into standing position on the vehicle. Jak repeated his question and she grinned evilly at him and did the last thing he expected her to do; she kicked him off his zoomer and sent him and Dax tumbling into the dirty water of the port and seated herself in his place. She gave him the hand sign for victory and zoomed to the saloon that was finally in sight.

"AAAGH!" Jak yelled while floating in the water, "Why didn't I see that coming?!"

"Good grief," Dax muttered as he climbed onto Jak's head, trying to get as far away from the water as possible.

PP: Yay! Another chapter done! I am so proud of this—HEY! GIR! Drop the squirrel!

Gir:*hugging the life-er…death out of squirrel* Yay Mister Squirrelly!

Jen: you might want to get rid of that thing, its starting to stink.

Church: Aw, let him have his fun. If we're lucky, maybe he'll catch a disease and keel over.

PP: He's a robot. What kind of disease would he catch?

Church: computer virus? Doesn't hurt to hope.

PP: Gir! Do you want a hotdog?

Gir: YAY HOTDOG!!

PP: All you have to do is say that one little word…

Gir: REVIEW!!

PP: Good Gir, fetch the hotdog.

Gir: HOTDOG!

PP: Well, you lot heard him. Now don't disappoint the poor guy!


	6. Chapter 6

Slarti: I'M ALIVE!! And I've changed my name.

Jen: Thank god, PP was starting to get annoying.

Slarti: Shut up. Anyways, I apologize for getting this in so late

Jen: Heh, four _months_ late.

Slarti: Shut _up_ Jen! As I was saying. To apologize for my absence I will be uploading 2 chapters today! Unfortunately, the first is pretty short.

Church: Hey, where's the robot?

Slarti: Gir? Zim came and took him back last week.

Church: So he's gone?

Slarti: Yes. Now do the disclaimer.

Church: What?! But I did it last time!

Slarti: DO IT!!

Church: GAH!! Fine! Slarti does not own Jak and Daxter, Naughty Dog does.

* * *

Eventually, Jak pulled Dax and himself out of the water and stalked over to the bar to see Sin struggling with the other bag of eco and muttering something about 'fucking impossible knots' and 'stupid annoying red-heads' (completely disregarding the fact that she, herself had red hair…). Normally Jak would have stopped to help but he was irritated with her so he left her to attack the cargo by herself.

Upon entering the bar he immediately noticed a rather large, roughish individual with dark skin and more armor than Jak thought was necessary, but who was he to judge?

"Let me handle this, Jak," said Dax as he hopped of the blonde's shoulder and approached the unknown elf. "Watch my finesse and style!"

"Don't forget to ask about…"

"Everything's cool! Nobody panic," Daxter announced. "Hey big-guy!" He passed between the man's legs to get behind him and stopped dead. Floating in front of him was the largest person he'd ever seen.

He shook himself out of his stupor and said, "Are you Krew? Well we shook the heat and your shipment's in primo condition." He jumped on to Jak's shoulder as the elf appeared next to him.

"That's good, ey?" said Krew as he circled the two. "Because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than _ten_ of your lives, mmm. And of course, I'd be forced to collect, ah…" he zoomed closer, "slowly. Heh heh. The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days."

He then turned his attention to Daxter. "And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" Krew reached out a hand to pet Daxter's fur and the ottsel reared back in disgust. "Ooh, soft…Sig, this fur would go great with my silk suits, ey?"

Daxter gave a nervous chuckle, "Listen, ah, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" His voice got progressively higher as the speech went on and Jak, fed up with the slow pace finally said, "Look. We did you a favor, now it's your turn. Why is the Baron giving eco to the metal heads?"

"Questions like that could get a person killed, ey!" Krew exclaimed furiously. "Sig, pay el Capitan' here and his friend a bonus." Jak stepped back and raised his fists, ready to defend himself from the approaching elf only to be pleasantly surprised when the imposing man held out a morph gun. He grabbed the weapon and smirked. _Things just got interesting…_

"If you want to see what that baby can do," Krew spoke up, noticing Jak's smirk, "try the gun course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware and I might hire you for a job our two, ey?"

Sin, who had been lightly dozing outside the saloon, was startled awake by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the smiling visage of her companion and resisted the urge to punch him. Instead, she opted for conversation. "What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked, to which he shrugged. That's when she noticed the blaster hoisted on his shoulder, and quicker than the eye could see, she snatched it. Ignoring the indignant 'Hey!' she began examining it. She gave a low whistle, "Nice piece of work you got here. How much you pay for it?"

Jak grabbed the gun back with a glare, "Nothing. It was a bonus for the eco. Now, where's the gun range?" Sin grabbed his radio, opened the map app and pointed to it.

"It's pretty unnoticeable, so be careful you don't pass it."

"How long have you lived here?" Jak suddenly asked.

"Including the two years in prison? Six years. I lived in Kras up till I was ten."

"Kras?"

"It's a big racing town south east of Haven, across the ocean." She explained before spinning Jak around and nudging towards the gun course. "Now get your ass over to the range and I'll go give Krew the eco." She then turned and entered the Hip Hog without waiting for a response.

Jak looked at Daxter and Daxter looked at Jak. The both looked at the pub's door and back at each other. Dax shrugged and Jak rolled his eyes and headed off.

* * *

Slarti: How was it?

Jen: I enjoyed it.

Church: Well I hated it

Slarti: Yeah, well you hate everything.

Jen: Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Slarti: Well this is the second chapter of the day

Jen: We're leaving

Slarti: What?! Why?!

Church: Oh, don't pop a vessel. It's only for a week, we're going on vacation.

Slarti: Vacation? Where? And why didn't I know about this?

Jen: We're going to Rome and you didn't know because it's a vacation from you.

Church: Bye *takes off out the door with Jen*

Slarti:...sniff...I'm all alone. I think I'm gonna cry...I don't own.

* * *

Krew and Sig spun around when they heard the door open for the second time in as many minutes, "Back already…ah!" He cut himself off when he saw who it was. "My dear Cynder. I haven't seen you in two years, mm? I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten me," he falsely bemoaned, putting a hand to his heart in pretend hurt.

"Aww, I could never forget you, Krewsie!" Sin cooed. "And I thought I told you not to call me Cynder?"

"Old habits die hard, my dear," Krew said with a shrug. "You can give the ore to Sig, ey."

Sin tossed the two bags to Sig who took them into a back room. "So, how's Rayne?" she asked as she slid into one of the bar seats.

"She was worried when she didn't hear from you. But now I guess she can rest easy, ey." Krew floated closer to the girl, "Where were you, mm?"

"Locked up in the Baron's prison with Jak and Elle."

"What were you doing there?" Krew asked, surprised.

"Ever heard of the Dark Warrior Program?" She asked. Krew nodded, "There's your answer."

"You volunteered for that?"

Sin snorted, "Yeah right, more like Erol was having a bad day and decided to torture the first person he ran into. Unfortunately, it just happened to be me and E."

"And the other boy…Jak?"

"He was already there." It was then that Sig decided to reappear.

"Kid's on his way back," he informed them. "He got a pretty good score on the course…for a rookie."

"Sig, go grab the plasma pistol in the back, ey?" The man nodded and took off again.

"Plasma pistol?" Sin asked.

"It's for you, mm. Can't have my girl traipsing around unprotected, can I?"

"I'm not unprotected!" she argued. "I've got my sword!" she patted the blade resting on her hip.

"Never the less, you will take it. A sword is not enough protection, ey." Sig walked back over to the two and handed Sin the gun. She glared at the weapon before sighing in defeat, "Fine. I'll keep the fuckin gun."

"Heh, that's my girl," Krew said before zooming over to the door as it opened and Jak and Dax walked in. "Excellent shooting, Jak!" said blond blinked, how did Krew know his name? He looked at Sin, who had magically appeared at his side, and she smirked at him as Krew continued. "Ever thought of being a wastelander, mm?"

Westelander? "Can't say that I have."

Krew seemed to understand his lack of knowledge and explained a bit, "Wastelanders find items for me outside the city walls, ey. Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through _my_ hands. Work for me and I'll throw some of the sweeter items your way, hmm?

Jak smirked, "Kill metal heads? Get toys? Sounds good to me, hey Sin?"

"Don't gotta ask me twice."

"Slow down Jak, Sin, and the fat man!" Dax yelled from Jak's shoulder. "You three had better run that by me again. Cause there's _no way_ I'm goin outside the city to face more metal heads!"

Sin grinned at the enraged ottsel, "Suffer." Daxter gaped at her.

Krew chuckled and gestured to Sig, "Sig will show you the ropes."

Sig stepped forward, "So, _you_ wanna be wastelanders, huh doughboys? Well, we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick," he explained. "Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So I'm gonna bag him five nasty metal heads at the pumping station."

Jak and Sin grinned at each other while Daxter gulped. Sig laughed and said, "Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, cause we're rollin' with the Peace Maker!" He grabbed his gun displayed the weapon to them.

"Woooh!" Daxter exclaimed with a huge smile. "I need one of those! Where'd you get it?"

Krew chose this moment to interrupt, "Don't ask. Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the metal heads, ey."

"We'll meet at the pumping station," Sig continued. "Listen Cherries, don't you leave me dangling in the wind out there!"

"Lets do it," Jak said, eager to get going.

"Of course," said Sin. "But first, I need to take a whiz." She took of in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll be right back!" she yelled over her shoulder before disappearing through a door.

Half an hour later they arrived at that pumping station and located Sig secluded behind a few palm trees. He turned to them and grinned. "Hello Cherries. Ready to hunt a few metal heads?" Daxter shook his head but was ignored. "Follow me, stick close, and watch my six. This is gonna be fun!" He took of and Jak and Sin followed, cutting down metal heads one by one.

Sin thought back to the gun Krew had given her and shook her head. _I told him I didn't need it_ she thought. Unfortunately fate didn't seem to agree with her because as soon as she had finished that though Sig's Peace Maker shorted out and the metal heads swarmed. She hacked most of them to pieces and saw that Jak had killed all of his as well. She was about to relax when she saw one last metal head sneaking up on Sig, who was still working on his gun. She was too far away and Jak's blaster would have hit Sig as well as the creature. "Shit," she mumbled as she pulled out her pistol. She fired as soon as the metal head had pounced, hitting it square in the head and killing it instantly. "I hate it when Krew's right," she said as she tucked the pistol away. Sig stood up, with a fixed Peace Maker, and nodded his thanks and gestured to the patrolling metal head on a ledge.

"There's the last one. Stand back." They nodded and took a few steps back as Sig started charging his gun. As soon as it had reached full capacity he fired and down went the last metal head. "_Boom!_ Home team 5, metal heads nothing!" He turned to the trio and said, "That was the last one. Tell Krew we got 'em all cooked and canned. I'm gonna clean Peace Maker and collect the trophies. Ya did good rookies." Sin and Jak nodded and took off.

Halfway through the water slums Sin stopped. Jak looked back when he realized she was no longer with him, "Sin?" Instead of answering, however, she started digging trough her pouch. "What are you doing?"

"Eighteen."

Jak was confused, "Eighteen…what?"

"Metal head skull gems," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jak's eyes then widened in realization and he immediately checked his pouch.

"Twelve," he mumbled, Sin had won this round.

"That's enough," she said. "It only asked for twenty five."

They approached the hut and entered to find the precursor statue waiting, not that it could actually go anywhere.

"Where do we put the skull gems?" Sin whispered to Jak. He shrugged, "In front of it, I guess." They set the gems down and jumped back when the precursor's eyes suddenly lit up. Twin beams of dark eco shot out of it's mouth and hit both Jak and Sin in the chest.

"You do well to rid the world of this metal head scourge. As a reward I grant you a dark power." Jak and Sin were forcefully changed into their dark forms and released from the beams. Jak jumped into the air and, upon landing, released a powerful pulse of dark energy and Sin held up her hands, which were now surrounded by dark purple lightning. She smirked and looked over to where Daxter was cowering in the corner. She pointed a finger at him and sent a harmless spark of lightning at him, causing him to jump about ten feet with a squeal of terror. He clambered onto Jak's shoulder and glared at the snickering girl. "Not funny!"

Sin and Jak changed back and Sin laughed harder at the ottsel's frazzled appearance. "I thought it was!" Daxter glowered and looked to Jak for help only to find the blond laughing behind his hand. "TRAITOR!" he bellowed right in Jak's ear making the elf cringe.

"Sorry," he said.

"Yeah, well, just don't do it again," he muttered and the three took off.

* * *

Slarti: Well, that's it. Looks like we learned a bit about Sin's past in these chapters. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, they give me reason to go on.


End file.
